


Denying Reality

by Giulietta



Series: Stupid Government [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Emotions, First Meetings, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Innocence, Jealousy, Loneliness, Mental Instability, Miraculous Side Effects, Misunderstandings, Secrets, Soulmates, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Another POV of Reversing Disaster] The appearance of Ladybug has caused a slight shift in the Agreste Mansion. Hawkmoth suddenly included Chat Noir in their plans to obtain the Ladybug miraculous (disadvantageous) and it must be due to the influence of Mayura. Volpina finds her position crumbling, barely hanging onto power......Aware that Ladybug carries the fox miraculous, Volpina searches the city to befriend Ladybug, hero form or civilian form, and gain the power of illusion.[Story opting to expound the issues of emotion in a well-planned villain set-up...]





	1. Fox Attributes

**Author's Note:**

> Villain POV? Dunno. This should be funny. ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be a fox miraculous holder is...

Lila Rossi knew she was the perfect candidate for the fox miraculous. Her words and charm can bend mountains (with the help of her pawns) as well as break the truth to her own advantage. Being able to connect to Gabriel Agreste in his quest <strike>to obtain the miraculouses and find the Guardian</strike> has made her lies to a reality. Well. A warped reality but that makes her even more ideal to becoming a fox. She knows the truth from the lie and will not hesitate to use her skills for her own benefit. She knows she's the chosen one, desiring more than anyone to gain the position as a secret miraculous holder. _To perform miracles outside the understanding of man._ It made her feel special. That everyone else was beneath her and that she deserves to be surrounded by important people.

**[Volpina]**

The brunette learned from her diplomat mother about **Project Miraculous**. She was the one who told Hawkmoth about the disappearance of Ladybug from **Baiterek Tower** four months back. Thankfully, the Order of the Guardians are also working in the United Council and it's hilarious how the representatives couldn't keep their mouths shut. **Ladybug ran away with the fox miraculous.** For some reason, those adults couldn't believe a 14 year-old girl <strike>taken from her home to be trained as a government tool</strike> would bother to run away.

Wherever Ladybug planned to go, everyone unconsciously knew the heroine plans to infiltrate Paris. Spending a week of research with Nathalie, neither of them could give any document to hint Ladybug's identity. _All they could rely on were the conspiracies online._ Hawkmoth theorizes it's due to the fox miraculous. _It's the only logical explanation_, the adult talked to himself as he flipped the grimoire. The preparation for Ladybug's arrival caused Gabriel to search for someone to help him in the business. Lila was hoping she'd take a portion of the work, but Gabriel chose his son: Adrien Agreste. Lila wasn't upset. She wasn't. Actually, she's glad since Adrien is her fiancé. What she didn't expect was Hawkmoth's attention from her to Adrien. Hawkmoth started favoring Adrien's opinions and because his plans never failed, Lila couldn't get an upper hand. She should be happy, happy the father and son are getting together.

_She wasn't._

'Two sides of a coin..' Right now, standing on top of the Eiffel tower, Volpina let the breeze caress her hair. It's been three months since her first argument with Chat Noir. Lila never thought the appearance of Ladybug would make Adrien difficult <strike>to the point of defying her plans</strike>, but it didn't matter. In the end, Gabriel promised Adrien to her to cement her connection with the Agreste. She'd own all the properties, rights, contracts and reputation once Adrien and her reach the legal age for marriage. Both Gabriel and Nathalie agreed she and Adrien were perfect together. She's way better than _Chloé Bourgeois_. Thankfully, it was their final year in **Collège Françoise Dupont** this year and she can say good bye to that defiant woman.

'Soulmates.' Lila hated that vile word. Chat Noir and Ladybug are soulmates. She hated that statement but she knew why this has to be the case. **Creation and destruction go hand in hand****.** It was Nathalie who explained this inconvenience to her, which was also the reason why they had to keep a close eye on Adrien's attitude. _She was not jealous._ Lila shouldn't because if she were Adrien's soulmate then the government will snatch her off from her house to do untold experimentations. <strike>_It's a surprise how Ladybug hasn't lost her mind._</strike>

"?" Volpina looked forward, staring at the fire at the distance. She knows it's because of Chat Noir. At first, Volpina thought Adrien had a mental problem since he randomly kills or destroys a person or property. Nathalie's explanation and Gabriel's five hour talk explained Ladybug's work towards the world (performing her miracles) must be countered with Chat Noir's actions. In short, Chat Noir turns into a genocidal mood-swing cat until he ends/kills/ruin the estimated value of lives Ladybug saved/revived/helped. The closer the soulmates are, the lesser chances of triggering a miracle/calamity. This also means it's Ladybug's fault that the Agreste household had to find ways to calm down a genocidal psychopath without stirring attention.

'Where are you, Ladybug?' Volpina jumped to the closest building, holding her flute. She knows the **Miraculous Five** will come over and try stopping the crazed cat. Lila ran, jumping from building to building to search for a crimson yoyo-swinging heroine amidst the chaos. She can understand Adrien Agreste (and he's easy to tame with his strangely angelic conscience), but not Chat Noir because there are moments when her conversation with Chat Noir is actually the kwami Plagg. **Plagg is a menace.** The kwami of destruction isn't like Nooroo or Duusu. No~! That disgusting camembert cheese eating kwami is the sole reason why Adrien ran away several times, murdered several important individuals, stole jewelry, flirt with other ladies (other than her) and befriended Nino Lahiffe on the get-go. Same DJ who forced them to party and made everyone realize that Chloé sucks at hiding her identity.

**[Mission]**

'_No signs of Ladybug?_' Hawkmoth inquired as Volpina scanned the city. Jumping from lamppost to rooftop, the villainess doesn't see anything unusual except for the enormous mess caused by Chat Noir and a bunch of fashion disasters.

"None Hawkmoth." Volpina sighed, twirling her flute. She can hear the frustration talk between Hawkmoth and his assistant on her side. She can relate to them, itching to prove to Ladybug of how ideal she was to being a fox miraculous holder. She knows only Guardians get to select their chosen, but this was Ladybug. _The whole world loves Ladybug__ so she's clearly an exemption to the rules! _If Lila managed to befriend her, maybe Ladybug will give her the miraculous?

'_At this rate, I'll need to lay out bear traps in my mansion._' Hawkmoth cursed and Volpina grinned. She still remembered the _TALK_ between father and son when Hawkmoth learned Chat Noir dining with Ladybug two weeks ago. The only consolation the blonde model gave was the fact Ladybug plans on staying in Paris to search for the ideal fox miraculous holder. '_First our target and now an old man?!_'

"I'm retiring for today." Volpina called it a day, heading off to her house. Chat Noir can deal with his own mess. Listening to Hawkmoth's unnecessary chatter, Volpina wondered if her boss knows all akumatized victims can hear his voice.

'_Ladybug can't hide forever!_' Hawkmoth's voice echoed among the five akumas unleashed, including her. Lila could only let out an air of exasperation, landing in an isolated and unmonitored alleyway to transform back.

'What a prima donna.' Lila hid her necklace underneath her dark grey polka-dotted romper. She walked out, heading back to her house. Pretty sure her mother's overworking again with the mess Ladybug behind, not like she minds. With the additional allowance from Hawkmoth, Lila could already rent an apartment for a year.

...

* * *

_[After running away from a Chat Noir with the help of Carapace protecting her, the reporter managed to enter the metro station. She was supposed to ride back to her area until she saw a blue-haired teen trying to get to the train, but no one was letting her move.]_

_"What the?" The reporter leaned close. She caught a glimpse of a girl her age attempting to get away from the crowd but they refused to budge. Unfortunately, the female's composure crumbled after they started talking, having a mental breakdown, as a ton of people talked louder than the norm._

_"!!!" For some reason, when someone grabbed the female's arm and the teen screamed to let go, the reporter got off her seat and ran to the door. _ _As soon as the doors opened, the Martiniquan Creole-French girl got off temporarily and mowed down a bunch of guys to rush and hold the stranger before she got dragged to who-know-where. The brunette held the bluenette close, staring at an indifferent official. "She's with me."_

_"Ti-Tikki...?" The bluenette whimpered someone's name, tears falling down her eyes as she relaxed in the reporter's arms. The girl's shaking and it grew worse when a ton of people rushed passed them only to stare._ _**Creepy**__**.**_

_"Come on. With me." The reporter pulled the stranger with her before the doors closed, walking to an isolated apartment of the train. **Why are so many people staring at this girl?** When the two females finally sat down, the reporter comforted the bluenette beside her. "Shh... It's going to be okay. No one's staring anymore."_

_"I... (A long pause) Thanks." The bluenette rest on her savior's chest, _ _loosening her shoulders as she breathed out__. The stranger had dark shoulder-length hair and soft bluebell eyes. Her nose was a bit red and she wore a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar on the right side as well as pink pants. Like the reporter, the girl's clothes had a bit of ash. (A potential victim to the burning of Notre dame?) "I'm sorry for the trouble.. I... I don't like crowds...so well..."_

_"No sweat. Here. You can keep it." The reporter offered her handkerchief. Pulling away, t_ _he puffy-eyed bluenette sat down and used the handkerchief to wipe her tears. She took deep breaths to calm down, arm brushing against the reporter. The duo sat in silence, having so much questions but deciding not to push the matter. They both smelled like ash, <strike>probably also ran inside burning buildings for reasons</strike>._

_"Here's my stop." When the conductor warned his passenger's of the incoming stop, the reporter stood up and stared down at shimmering blue. Alya bid goodbye, saluting the crybaby before leaving. "_Alya Césaire. Hope you have a good night._"_

...

"Bye." The heroine waved back, standing up to watch Alya walk out of the train. The black earrings worn by the bluenette gained a red tint, leaving five black spots as a giant red bug popped into existence. The bluenette held onto the chair as the train moved forward. "She's really nice, Tikki."

"_She is__._" The red bug agreed, hovering close to the human's cheek. "_I'm sorry, Marinette. __The spell might have missed some parts of the city._"

"It's okay Tikki. I know it'll take a long while before the spell sets in." Marinette looked down at the handkerchief given to her. "She buys pastries from **Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie?**"

"_We should return the favor!_" Tikki rubbed her paws against Marinette's right cheek, clicking. "_That's the least we can do for a new friend!_"

"_Or maybe she's a student who buys food there?!_"

"Trixx!" Marinette turned to see a small floating red fox. "Have you found someone?"

"_Nope!_" Trixx shook her head. "_But **you** did._"

"Me?" Marinette blinked, lowering her hand so both hands fiddled with the handkerchief. "What do you mean?"

"_That Alya person!_" Trixx twirled, smiling. Marinette frowned, unsure if she should do that. "_Come on Mari~! __Let's test her! She's got potential!_"

"But... How?" Marinette tilted her head, confused. The bluenette searched for the least harmful method to giving a test. **_Oh no._** Trixx squealed while Tikki and Marinette sighed at the same time. Marinette knew what school was the closest to her parent's bakery and it was the same school where Tikki sensed most of the miraculous holders are confined in. Marinette muttered: "Collège Françoise Dupont. Here I come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be there in the right time.


	2. ...Conflicting nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be a fox miraculous holder is...

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the only female transfer student in their school. The same female who feigns innocence and intelligence to befriend her class and teachers. Sporting a high ponytail and clothes' colors contrasting her fiancée (the colors are in inverse), Marinette could not know who Adrien Agreste is. No one in the whole of France would ignore the fame shouldered on the blonde's shoulders. Marinette was **bluffing** and there's a possible explanation for this. It's to get close to Chloé Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter. _Pretty sensible considering the cocky woman has no allies on her side._

> _"What happened this time, Dupain-Cheng?!" Chloé slammed her hands as she stood up to glare at her seatmate. It's only been four days and the blonde couldn't ignore the number of injuries slowly accumulating on the bluenette. <strike>No one minded her because Lila called Marinette an attention whore.</strike> Chloé isn't sure who's right or wrong, but Pollen has been pleading nonstop to help Marinette. For some unknown reason, Pollen knows when Marinette gets injured, letting off high pitch buzzing noises. "You better have gone to the Nurse's Office."_
> 
> _"Don't worry Chloé. This is the same injuries from yesterday." Marinette confessed with that <strike>genuine</strike> irritating smile, sleeves fully down instead of rolled up. Marinette walked to sit beside the demanding blonde, looking up at her. <strike>If Chloé didn't know any better, Marinette has a huge question mark on top of her head like in the anime Adrien let her watch when they were still kids.</strike> Marinette muttered back, giggling as Chloé sat back down to pointedly ignore her. "Thank you for worrying."_

Lila wouldn't have bothered Marinette had she kept her mouth shut. "_Don't spread lies lest an akuma..._" "_Are you sure [insert event] happened because...?_" "_I don't think that's what happened because..._" "_That doesn't sound like [celebrity's name or organization] would do..._" Marinette may be a shy and clumsy tidsoptimist, but once a well-elaborated lie is spoken under her presence, Marinette would face the speaker and point out the errors with evidence. All Lila had to do is spread a rumor and two, provoke a bunch of influential students over petty misunderstandings (_Envy_) and voila! Marinette's school life is history. She might have overdone it, never realizing how much worse they were than her methods, but Lila stood firm on her stance when she noticed Marinette managed to grab Adrien's interest. _It was not fair! Why would someone like Adrien take notice on a plain girl?!_

> _"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloé defended her seatmate. It was two minutes left before class start and s_ _omeone apparently tipped Miss Mendeleiev that someone spread the answer key to her Physics surprise exam. Here they are, having a mock trial with Chloé as Marinette's mock lawyer. The blonde knew Marinette is innocent. "Marinette could not have spread the answer key and I have evidence to prove it!"_
> 
> _"Very well." Miss Mendeleiev immediately looked down at her attendance sheet and the transfer student background details. "Miss Bourgeois. Why do you believe Dupain-Cheng is innocent?"_
> 
> _"Because!" Chloé listed down the things she knows about the bluenette. "One, I didn't receive the cheat sheet file and I'm her only friend in this classroom! Two, Marinette doesn't have a phone which is ridiculous for a teenager! Three, she skipped Physics class three times in a row and I forgot to tell her we have an exam today. And four, she could not have stolen the answer sheet yesterday because she skipped afternoon class to help the bakery-"_
> 
> _"I'm on time!" Marinette opened the door just as Chloé finished her statement. Marinette was soaking wet, curious why so many people are staring at her and the fact they all have pens and papers. Marinette slowly looked at Miss Mendeleiev with a question sheet before looking back at Chloé. Marinette entered the room, walking towards her seat. She remained standing, telling her excuse with her head bowed. "I tripped and fell in la seine."_

Lila didn't do anything after the first week, watching her pawns distort her lies further. Not even checking the truth, they add their own little lies and created an image of an _attention seeking whore who's petty and manipulative_. The list goes on, growing worse with each passing day. Lila watched the social hierarchy utilize the scholar (Yes. Marinette is a 100% scholar) as a stress reliever. France's method to keeping everyone safe from the akuma has created this type of school setting. A setting where lies can flourish and the truth wither into ash. Because Marinette doesn't know how to fight back <strike>because it's obvious to report and tell your parents about this</strike>, teachers begin to accept the lies as the truth._ No one but a dumb blonde stood beside her and yet..._

> _"Chloé!" The bathroom door was slammed opened._
> 
> _"?!" _ _Chloé didn't expect Marinette to defend Juleka, holding her hand before she could slap the insolent girl. She was just telling off Juleka to skip class photo. So what if Rose promise to have a back-up photographer if the first one got into an accident? Chloé knows she's right. Every time Juleka was a part of the class photo, everything goes wrong! This was their final year and Chloé really wants to have a class photo before she start Lycée in another academy. However, here she was with her right wrist held by a surprisingly strong bluenette._
> 
> _"It's not right to point the blame on anyone. It's not Juleka's fault this keeps happening-" Marinette muttered and the blonde stared at cold blue. The bluenette, who she thought was her friend, was angry at her? She shouldn't be so affected by this, but it's been two years since she lost all her friends from the vixen class representative. Marinette wouldn't.. hate her right?_
> 
> _"Chloé?" Marinette lets go, surprised to see the blonde stomp her foot on the ground like a child, watching Chloé cross her arms and biting down her lower lip. Marinette watched the blonde break down._
> 
> _"You are r-ridiculous!" Tears are falling down the blonde's face as Chloé looked away, ruining her make-up. Marinette took another step closer, ignoring Rose and Juleka who rushed out of the bathroom. Chloé gulped, keeping herself calm to avoid an akuma. "Y-you have no idea...<strike>how important this is to me.</strike> I just... want..."_
> 
> _"Don't worry Chloé." Marinette wraps her arm around the female, giving her a hug. Chloé refuses to look at the bruised female yet she leans her head on Marinette's shoulder. **Two hours before the class photo.** Marinette promised, drawing circles on her back. "We'll all get our class photo. Luck is on our side this year."_

_... It was funny how optimistic Marinette is._ Not a single akuma came for Marinette, always to someone else. It took two weeks for Lila to deduce that Marinette couldn't be Ladybug considering: (1) Ladybug and Marinette doesn't share the same injury, (2) Ladybug and Marinette can be located in different areas, (3) Ladybug and Marinette have contrasting personality and (4) Ladybug and Marinette have different history. Ladybug never has permanent injuries and is in patrol 12 hour every day in random parts of France. Ladybug is a headstrong, duty-bound and oddly silent heroine in front of the media. The heroine wouldn't be the type to hang around friends or allies (miraculous five) and prefers solo runs unlike Marinette who is tardy, clumsy and unable to read the atmosphere to take a clue on what not to say. Marinette isn't a loner because she likes listening to others in case she can help and wouldn't mind staying in the library to help Chloé with her homework. The last part, history, is what caused Hawkmoth to scratch Marinette off the potential list. Marinette Dupain-Cheng has a loving family who owns the best bakery in Paris. Ladybug was kidnapped and forced to watch her parents' death before she accepted her responsibility as Ladybug.

> _"So you're friends with **her**?" Chloé raised an eyebrow at Marinette's second friend: Alix Kubdel. The tomboy with a weird hairstyle that assumes the class monkey is King Monkey? When Marinette texted Chloé about her afternoon, Chloé didn't think an akuma attack would lead to an unlikely friendship._
> 
> _"Yes! I hope you two get along." Marinette yawned, holding a pink phone she recently bought so she could receive notification from the Class Rep or Chloé because Lila sometimes forget to send the notif._
> 
> _"I don't have to be friends with Chloé just to be friends with you, Mari." Alix scratched the back of her head, looking away. "Whatever. You hurt my friend and you'll regret it, Bourg**eis**."_
> 
> _"Bourg**eoi**s!" Chloé corrected the terrible way Alix said her last name. She harrumphs, scanning her tomboy classmate one more time. "And I should say the same to you! You better not be friends with her because of her intellect."_
> 
> _"Puh-lease! We became friends because of a pigeon parade." Alix grimaced as _Chloé suddenly let out a princess laugh at her. The pink-haired teen looked at Marinette. "You didn't."__
> 
> _ _"But she asked!" Marinette answered back and nearly stumbled off her feet when Alix gave a light punch on her shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"_ _
> 
> _ _"No one must know!" Alix ordered, not liking the idea of the entire class hearing her adventure with mind-controlled pigeons. Their poop-filled, bird mimicry nonsense should never be said to her family most of all. "No one!"_ _
> 
> _ _"Okay. We promise, right _Chloé?_" Marinette leaned against her first friend's arm, smiling. _Chloé was about to say NO <strike>because this story made her week bearable</strike>, but one look from her seatmate changed her mind. _Chloé blushed, pushing Marinette away and looked away to cross her arms: "Fine."___ _

First month passed and Lila felt like a failure because: (1) She has yet to find the true identity of Ladybug, (2) she, Chat Noir and random akumatized guys can't seem to get Ladybug's earrings in spite of every plan Mayura and Hawkmoth utilized, (3) Marinette has yet to break and quit school, and (4) Adrien somehow managed to talk with Marinette (Her evidence is when she overheard the blonde <strike>eating a croissant from **Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie** and</strike> telling Nino that he convinced Marinette to enter a contest hosted by his father). Lila doesn't know when this happened. However, she has a feeling it's during her time as Volpina stalking down what she presumed to be the Guardian. What was worse is the fact when she and Chat Noir finally cornered and fought with Ladybug, Ladybug managed to take her down just like _every **other** **Akuma**_. To avoid suspicion, Hawkmoth agreed with Adrien that she should undergo the rehabilitation procedure to avoid suspicion from the government. Lila didn't like it, but no one was on her side and she knew she has yet to have a miraculous to act rogue. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong...

...

* * *

_[It was the first time the model was designated to be partners with the transfer student, much less be the girl's eyes and ears. The blonde model first thought the girl was acting, seeing the female draw design on her sketchpad, but the bluenette's father wouldn't risk his reputation on a prank right?]_

_"..." The male watched the female place her purse on the table, crouching down to hide the design she drew during class. He looked back at the lecture, taking down notes. Once in a while, he looks back at the female. Nothing. All she does is draw even when the bell rang._

_"It's break time, Marinette." The model stood up, telling her off. No movement. Marinette's simply doodling there, content with sketching clothes. He walked away to eat some snack with Nino. Before he left the room, the blonde glanced back to see_ _ Chloé move to poke her. Listening to his friend's mix tape and failed love life attempts in a dating app, the model student returned to the classroom with Nino just to see Alix walking away from Marinette._

_"You ate?" Was the first thing he asked as he walked to his seat. No response. The model sighed and he heard Nino chuckle. Sitting down, the male poked his partner's arm._

_"Hm?" Marinette looked at his direction and the blonde opened his mouth just to close it. Grabbing Marinette's hand, the model wrote using his finger <strike>while praying Nino to keep his head out of his business </strike>on the palm of her hand._

_'Did you eat?' He hopes he did this right. Because this is the first time he has to communicate with a deaf-blind person <strike>without losing Marinette as a partner</strike>, he had to search what other means he could use to talk to her. Not Tadoma because it's really intimate or braille because he doesn't have the equipment and material. He could use what he knows from the deafblind manual alphabet but he doesn't remember all of the letters so he was left with block printing._

_"Yes. My father prepared a meal for me." Marinette beamed and something felt familiar about her. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Agreste."_

_'Call me Adrien. We'll start our project after school.' Adrien quickly spelled and Marinette agreed. 'And I can also help with your homework in history.'_

_"Don't worry. I can handle my history homework." Marinette retracted her hand, grabbing her history book from her back and counting the page. Adrien scratched the back of his neck, watching his seatmate press her face on the book and even moved her purse beside her face just to find the blanks._

_'I will help you.' Adrien traced the words on Marinette's cheek, looking back at his teacher's powerpoint to write down notes._

_..._

"_Class is going to start soon, Mari._" Trixx supplied, returning to her friend after stalking a certain reporter.

"Time moves so fast." Ladybug sighed, standing on top of the Eiffel Tower to feel the breeze. She also lingers on this iconic landmark compared to the other sites <strike>she deemed advantageous</strike> as requested by Master Fu. He said something about lifting public morale, but they both know this is a temporary solution.

"_You should really take a break in your hero duties._" Trixx suggested as Ladybug followed the kwami's movement towards the school. "_We can't let Sunshine find out about your activities._"

"Sunshine?" Ladybug wondered, trying to recall the list of people in school. "Caline? Rose? Kim?"

"_No silly! Your seatmate._" Trixx giggled as Ladybug swung perfectly into an open window. She rolls before landing on her feet, detransforming before bumping a wall. Trixx giggled, asking as Tikki yawned. "_You're already late so there's no rush._"

"I know..." Marinette brushed her fingers on the wall, finding the door. She opens it, taking tentative steps outside. She walks along, sensing her kwami friend and with her hand on the wall. This part of the school seemed empty, especially if Trixx has yet to hide. "When you say sunshine, I first thought of someone's personality."

"_He is a ball of sunshine without Lila hovering over him._" Trixx explained, bumping her head as a warning.

"Too bad I can't hear or see him." Marinette huffed, moving her hands off the wall and searching for the handrail. She begins her descent, taking tentative steps until she's confident enough to keep going down. "How's Alya?"

"_She's amazing~_" Trixx swooned while Marinette winced at the sore ankle from yesterday. "_The way she connects the fragments is like detective William Burns and Schindler with tons of picture, paper and string. __I bet her illusions are gonna fool everyone!_"

"You're gushing, Trixx." Marinette chuckled, reaching ground floor and walking forward to reach the courtyard. "Keep an open mind and get ready for disappointments. Alya's a reporter, not an illusionist."

"_Fine~_ (Marinette laughs.)_ Good luck with Sunshine._" Trixx vanished and Marinette felt her purse jiggle before growing stiff. Marinette waited for a second before walking towards the stair to her classroom. She regrets not asking the time, also the fact she used a cane to smack one akuma by accident. She opens the door, surprised to have someone grab her hand. It was a familiar tight grip of a male.

"A-Adrien." Marinette greeted as the hand pulled her forward. She knows it's near the end of the first subject and she also knows Adrien must be sick and tired being her caretaker. Finally sitting down, Marinette fiddled with her fingers as she stared down at nothing. 'Maybe I can bake him **forgive me** croissants when I get better?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be open to the possible entrance of the TRUTH.

**Author's Note:**

> Denial at its finest.


End file.
